bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Garren
Garren is a new member of the Toa Cyril Nova on the Isle of Cyril Nui, becoming the team's first Toa of Crystal, later becoming a Toa Cyril Inika. Biography Garren had an unknown life on Cyril Nui, working as a simple worker without much impact on the affairs of the island as a whole. He worked as a textile maker, living with Ankh, Hina and Giru, his close friends. ''Sea of Peril Garren was approached by the Toa Cyril Nova team along with Turaga Gorma. They told him that he had the ability to become a Toa. He responded with questions, wondering if this was a ruse to make him put his support behind Gorma. After being told the truth, and being reminded that the Toa had always fought for the Matoran, he agreed to come. He met with Chalice and Larc as they were picked up, and along with the other two Matoran, was taken to the temple. He became a Toa, and then a Toa Nova immediately after. Two days later, Chalice complained about not having an opponent to fight after returning from patrol. The three new Toa spoke of the job of the Toa, and how the Matoran being safe was doing the job, even if it was only safety because there was no enemy around. Chalice still complained, but Cesare challenged him to a fight to keep his skills sharp, silencing Chalice. Magis and Agri hurried in and told them that there was a new enemy, a larger enemy than before. The team hurried out to encounter the Bashaa, led by Kiva. Cesare immediately challenged Kiva as Matoran were being executed around them. He attacked with a Lightning and Drill combination, but Kiva shrugged it off and beat Cesare down. Chalice attacked, but was beaten down as well. With two Toa down, Kiva moved in on the others. He fought Garren briefly and beat him down, shattering his Crystal blades. Larc fell shortly, leaving only Agri and Magis, who wondered if he was an avenging spirit with his power. They were also puzzled as to how he knew that Garren and Larc were rookies. The two retreated as they fired on him, but nothing happened. Chalice got back up and attacked again, but his attack did no good. The three rookies got back up and continued, with new rollcall, but their combined attacks did nothing. Cesare tried his strongest attack, but it didn't even scratch him, causing Chalice to wonder if a Nova Blast was in order, but Cesare denied it. As Magis tried to cut off his air, he beat Magis, causing the team to retreat and Cesare to become very angry with Chalice. After losing to Kiva, the Toa returned to see Gorma. They tried to get advice, but he couldn't think with Larc pestering him the most. He told them that Kiva had to have a weakness, despite Agri saying that it sounded naive that everyone had a weakness. Gorma learned of Cesare's Elemental Barrage, and learned why he hadn't used it before, then took the cards and tried to find a new combination as the team decided to try physical attacks off of a hunch. Kiva arrived, so they headed out to battle. The three veterans attacked and were blocked, but the three rookies leapt off of their backs and attacked, but their theory failed; physical attacks did nothing. Defeated, Gorma threw Cesare some cards, so he activated them, using his God Strike; his new strongest attack. He slew Kiva in one move, questioning the others on how the enemy knew of their location; being the most important thing for them to learn, sure it wasn't [[Forte|''Forte]]. One week later he met a Ga-Matoran on morning patrol who told him Larc was in trouble because her spying went bad. He hurried to find her fighting Psyga and questioned what was happening with this spying. He fought Psyga regardless and mortally wounded him, saving Larc. Chalice killed him as the others arrived, questioning Larc what the Matoran was talking about, and that Cesare gave no order. Garren asked what it meant, but Cesare told him that he was smart. Cesare ordered them all to the temple to talk. When taken back to the temple she began to tell her story after stating she wouldn't stall. She told them about how she wanted to live, and was made into a spy. She was happy to be a Toa in the end, because she could do something about it, hopefully. She said she wanted to stop Psyga since he ordered her to kill the Ga-Matoran, and revealed that her latest information was about Garren and Chalice, along with Rouze information. She wanted to make amends with her teammates, but Magis was shouting at her that she wouldn't get it. Agri tried to calm him, but Magis told him that because of her many Matoran died. Magis continued to yell and wanted Eri back, then left. She asked what the others thought. Cesare said that they would vote her removal or remain. Agri started to speak against her, comparing her to Eri and how she should have come clean with her sins from the start. He voted for her removal. Chalice said that he didn't know her as a Matoran, but he makes mistakes too, and has. He wanted her to remain. Garren agreed with Agri and Magis, but like Chalice, forgave her in the end. Cesare was last, and would pass judgment. He chose to forgive her, if only because they needed soldiers and she knew the location of the enemy base. She said she would make it her last mission, but he told her that it wouldn't be happening. He told Gorma to heal her, and her penance could begin later as they would attack soon. An hour later with Magis, they made a bubble and descended. Arriving in the base the Raiders were gone, but Jaki and ''Forte'' were ready to fight them. They prepared to fight. They fought hard, but they were overpowered, thanks to the amounts of Bashaa and the leadership of Leangle and Sasword. When the Toa were forced to retreat back to the surface, they all licked their wounds in their own way and plan their next moves, discussing what was going to happen next. Chalice made a comment that it was fun, falling into old habits. Cesare said that it was the same; he fell into old habits as well. Larc was stated as not having changed by Cesare, and some arguing occurred, until Magis returned and said they needed a plan. As Larc was about to begin healing them, the temple was attacked. Cesare gave orders to find and stop the sniper - Sasword - and hurried out with the others, each given orders. A swarm of Bashaa appeared to slow their progress. They encountered Sasword and Leangle and were quickly put down by the two. They said that they were here to lead the final attack, and that the island would be ruled by the creatures of the deep, as the ocean was oppressive. As the Toa tried to prepare a counterattack, Forte and Jaki appeared and the scale of the attack began to be known. Garren ended up waking up in pain, finding himself as a Matoran having dreamt up the events of his life as a Toa. His friends - Ankh, Hina and Giru - asked if he was alright, and asked him about his nightmare. He told them about being a Toa, but they gave him conflicting answers about how there were only three other Toa if they recruited Garren, as opposed to six, which it should have been. It quickly exited his mind and he told them about how he was third in command, he felt. Ankh asked about how he fought. He told them about his Crystal swords and about how it was effective against the Raiders, but they were confused by that, asking if he meant Bandiaca. He was confused, not entirely convinced it was a dream, conflicted between reality and his dream about what was real. He was asked who was stronger; the Raiders or Bandiaca, but he had no answer. He tried to come up with one, guessing Bandiaca. Giru asked about the magic of the Raiders, but the others cast him a look while Garren was confused. He realized he must have told them something about the powers of the Raiders, and didn't want to press the issue to damage their friendship by accusing them of something. They asked about the Toa Nova and their abilities, but he was confused again; they were only Nova in his dream. They asked how the other Toa fought, even the ones from his dreams. He told them about their fighting styles, which Ankh found interesting. He mentioned Hoji, who the others weren't sure about. He lied about Hoji and Cesare's weapons, and the others believed him, making him wonder what was going on. He asked about their job, and Giru said they had to make more boats. He demanded to know who they were. The three revealed themselves as the Raiders, and he found himself on his back, cut up and burned. They put their weapons to his chest, revealing themselves. Ankh was Sagarc, Hina was Uva, and Giru was Gamel. They questioned how he found out about the illusion and said he lied about the facts that they wouldn't know, guessing their illusions only gave them so much information. He lashed out with his Crystal powers and got away, realizing he was likely wounded by Leangle and Sasword. He raised a wall to protect himself from their combined attack and shouted at them that they took on the forms of his friends, and if they really wanted to fight an angered Toa of Crystal. He dropped the wall and they were gone. As Bandiaca and the Raiders fought directly with large hosts of forces, the Toa all arrived and intervened in their battle. Cesare spoke first after revealing himself, telling them that Bandiaca was superior to the Raiders, and that they should fear the Toa, as Bandiaca confirmed. Gamel attacked, but Garren saved Cesare with a wall of Crystal. The team came together and did a full rollcall for the first time. Bandiaca and her forces pulled out after this. Cesare challenged Uva, speaking as leaders, angering Uva over saying he should be ready for defeat, as any leader should. Uva launched his forces at the Toa in outrage. As the Toa fought through the Bashaa, Cesare dueled Jaki, receiving aid from Garren and Magis, who then went after Leangle who entered their battle. Garren had Leangle at his mercy but refused to kill him, only cutting his weapon down, saying he was no murderer, and this wasn't open combat. Leangle was attacked by Magis and Agri, who ended up driving him into Cesare's sword. Cesare continued to fight Jaki. Soon he was forced back to join the Raiders as most of their forces began to retreat. The Raiders created a shield as Cesare used his God Strike and the others charged elemental bullets. As the attacks hit the barrier nobody knew what happened next, other than the Raiders retreated, and Bandiaca's next attack never came. Cesare said they had saved the island again, and would continue to do so. ''Thunder Storm On patrol, Garren ran into Madan, who the Matoran were in awe of. He engaged this newcomer when he claimed he would control the island, and the Matoran would flock to him. He couldn't land a hit, and was taken down in an instant by an unknown force by his foe. Unable to even breathe, the others arrived and helped him. Together they attacked again, but Madan did the same thing, putting them all down, until Gorma arrived and inflated their lungs to save them, leaving them to wonder if they lived by Madan's will. He had stated his powers were of thunder, and that he was of the Twilight Meisters. Gorma told them of a dangerous quest for the power of Lightning; the Inika Stones. After telling them about why he sent them to the Fingers, and his story about the past, Gorma arranged for a boat for the Toa to take. They found the most effective way to sail and reached it within a few hours, speaking of Bandiaca's base, and how she had used a spire as they traveled. They saw something on the island, wondering what sort of threat it could be. Cesare ordered Garren to kill anything, no questions, for their own safety. Garren wondered if a Matoran could be shipwrecked here, but Cesare discarded that idea. He also said that one life isn't worth more than the island, so kill it regardless. Finding the passage to the top to be hazardous, they started to collect the stones when something attacked them. They were battered and almost weaponless as the thing wouldn't let up its attack. They flung themselves from the top of the stones, towards their boat, with Magis's Air powers. The thing tore through it, dropping them into the ocean, but they managed to make their way back to the island. By the time they returned, they were changed into the Toa Cyril Inika, shocking Gorma. When Magis engaged both Gluttony and Madan, the team arrived and told him to flee with the wounded Saan. The team fought the two off, until they left, so they went to see Magis. Magis ended up arriving with the wounded Saan, telling Gorma to heal him. Gorma did what he could, but couldn't help him. He told Magis if he tried, Saan could die painfully, or he could kill Gluttony or Madan. Magis screamed in anger at Gorma and left, but Cesare tried to stop him. Magis left anyway. Cesare saw why, and told the others to stay put. He asked Gorma to help, only when Saan was in danger on his own. Gorma agreed, stating that was about an hour away. Gorma ended up trying. He had taken large wounds, his voice almost gone by the time he got back. He had tried, but failed, as Gluttony didn't seem to slow. He saw Saan convulsing on the table and ran to him, demanding to know what happened. Gorma apologized for what happened, but Magis was angry. He demanded answers, but there were none to be had. He screamed until he couldn't anymore and threw things around in anger. The Toa didn't approach him. Finally Cesare went to him, telling him that death happened all the time, and that he was sorry. Magis found it to be a mockery. He spoke of his own vanity, saying that they must think him nothing but a vain fool, and feel little for him. He started to leave, but Cesare called out to him, telling him he can't let death get to him, even a friend. He said he knew, and left. Abilities & Traits Garren is a quieter man, a thinker and strategically oriented. He thinks everything through and always asks questions. He always remains calm. He's serious and thinks before he speaks, often being the one to tell Chalice of his foolishness. He cares very much about his team, and takes hits for them when he must. He's also become a swordsman for the team. This carries over from his absolute loyalty to his friends, whom he would do pretty much anything for. As a Toa, Garren has the power of Crystal. After becoming a Toa Cyril Nova all of his powers increased. He prefers to use his powers to make blades out of his weapons, using the physical weapons as hilts, nothing more. He gained the power of Lightning after becoming an Inika. Mask & Tools Garren wears an unknown Kanohi and wields twin curved blades that wrap around his knuckles, almost like shields without a center. After becoming an Inika, he obtained a staff weapon. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name was inspired by ''Kamen Rider Garren from Kamen Rider Blade. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' *''Thunder Storm'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ki-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji